


Take Me Home Tonight

by SoraJinsei



Series: NSFW [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Dean Winchester, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dildos, Drinking & Talking, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: Castiel just broke up with his boyfriend and ends up at the closest bar where he runs into an extremely handsome green eyed bartender.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548268
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Take Me Home Tonight

Castiel glanced over his drink to the bartender that was assisting other patrons. Filling drinks quickly and moving to the next.  
  
Glancing down at his own after taking a sip, he noticed he needed a new one. Raising a hand to catch the man's attention.  
  
The man ended the conversation with a smile and a wink to the ladies before making his way over.  
  
"Another?" He questioned once he got close enough, his hand already reaching under the table to grab the necessary bottle.  
  
"Please?" Castiel asked, a little breathless from the playful look the man was giving him.  
  
“Are you here all by yourself?” the bartender questioned as he poured the contents of the bottle into the glass before replacing it back under the bar.  
  
“Y-yeah.” unable to stop the bit of sadness leaking into his voice.  
  
The man gave him a look as he pulled the rag from his shoulder to wipe the counter from where he accidentally spilled some of the liquid.  
  
“You alright,” Replacing the rag over his shoulder.  
  
Castiel bit his tongue. To tell a complete stranger that he just broke up with his boyfriend would be too much information to spill all at once. Besides, this guy is just going to give him a half-hearted apology and continue on his way.  
  
“Let me guess,” the man said, dropping to his elbows before him, tilting his head to get a better look. “You broke up with your boyfriend,”  
  
Castiel took the drink, downing it in one go.  
  
“How do you know it's a guy?”  
  
“I have a pretty good intuition about these things,”  
  
“Oh...you mean a “gaydar” ?'' Castiel said, holding his hands up to make air quotes.  
  
The green-eyed man smiled, letting his head drop to his forearms as he let out a laugh. Castiel stared at him until he was able to calm himself enough to look back at him.  
  
“If you want to call it that. But anyway, as I was saying, you broke up with the guy. He was…” he puckered his lips in thought. “Neglectful? If that’s the word I’m looking for. He didn’t appreciate you or the things you did for him. But the second you don’t do it, he blows up?” raising a brow with that freaking smirk because Castiel couldn’t believe that he was spot on. “Probably bland sex too. Get in and get out the situation, very vanilla,”  
  
“H-how?” Castiel could feel his face turning red at the declaration.  
  
The guy’s response was to stand straight up, reaching under the table for a bottle, pouring a generous amount into Castiel’s glass before placing it in front of him.  
  
“It’s the look you had when you walked in,” winking at Castiel before turning around to take orders from people who were patiently waiting.  
  
  
-  
  
  
He didn’t intend to stay as long as he did. Castiel was still sitting at the bar when they made the last call announcement. Castiel had lost count. Was this his 4th drink? And how many shots?  
  
It wasn’t like the guy was the one to end it with Castiel.  
  
His green-eyed bartender was just closing up a tab for a couple when he turned his attention on him. He gave the couple a smile before making his way over.  
  
“How ya feeling?” he asked, leaning a hip on the counter, taking in the drink Castiel was still nursing.  
  
“M’fine,” was all Castiel managed to mumble out, glaring down at his drink.  
  
“Do you want me to call you a Cab or an Uber?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, I have a car,” Castiel said in a clearer voice, holding up the glass, squinting at the contents before downing the rest in one go.  
  
“You sure?” Green eyes asked, concern in his voice as he watched Castiel get up from his seat, stumbling a bit as he went. He was grateful for having paid off his tab before his last drink. He might have encouraged himself to have another if he didn’t.  
  
He didn’t hear the exchange of words behind him, nor the footsteps, but he felt the body brush against his. Later he’ll blame it on his drunken self, but looking into those green eyes...every dirty thought came bursting forward.  
  
“My name’s Dean, by the way,”  
  
“Castiel,” he replied back, shaking his hand as Dean led him outside.  
  
“Which way is your car?” Dean asked, looking up and down the block.  
  
“Uh..it’s somewhere around here,” Castiel replied, moving a hand to his pocket to jingle his keys.  
  
“I guess the better question would be what the make is?” Dean smiled, heat filling Cas’ cheeks again at the way Dean was looking at him.  
  
“78’ Lincoln Continental, Mark V”  
  
“You drive a pimp mobile?” Dean said in disbelief, a huge grin on his face. “What color is it?” Castiel rubbed a hand over his face at the question, looking up and down at the cars that lined the street.  
  
“Beige,” He watched Dean turn to look for the vehicle in question. But little did he know, Castiel had actually walked here. The keys in his pocket were just his house keys. He also wasn’t expecting the hot bartender to assist him. He figured he’d be stumbling home, hoping he would get to the right apartment and crash for the night.  
  
“Are you sure you parked it along the street?” Dean asked a few minutes later after not finding anything.  
  
“I-uh...didn’t actually drive,” Castiel confessed, looking down at his feet. He braced for an earful, but he felt really bad when he heard shoes on the pavement as they retreated with the sound of a door opening. The slam of it had Castiel looking up, brows knitted together, realizing there goes another man in his life.  
  
He turned in the direction of his apartment to start his long journey.  
  
He’d only got a step or two in when the door behind him opened again.  
  
“If you wait a moment, I was going to give you a ride,” Looking back, Dean was smiling as he pulled on his jacket, keys in hand. “My cars this way,” indicating to the sleek looking car next to Castiel.  
  
“It’s ok. You don’t have to do this,” he trailed off, placing his hands in his pockets, ready to start his journey home. Although, he didn’t get far when a hand caught his elbow in a gentle grasp.  
  
“Hey,” Dean’s voice was low, deep, sending a pulse of pleasure down south. To have that voice whispered in his ear as he...Shaking his head, Castiel focused on Dean’s voice.  
  
“I’m sorry, I missed that entirely,”  
  
“I said, What kind of person would I be if I let someone stumble home. Besides, the bar’s closed, my shift ended. I have plenty of time to drop you off.”  
  
So that’s where Castiel finds himself, sitting in Dean’s car. Which was now parked outside his apartment complex.  
  
“Do you...would you like to come up for a nightcap?” Castiel asked, figuring it would be something nice to do for someone after they drove you home.  
  
Dean looked like he was contemplating the thought, drumming his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
“Sure,”  
  
Dean walked closely beside Castiel as he fumbled slightly up the steps, the awkward silence in the elevator up to the fourth floor, and taking forever to find the right key for the door.  
  
“Do you have any preferences?” Castiel asked from the kitchen, standing in front of his self-titled “booze cabinet.”  
  
“Nope,” was all Dean said, leaning his back against the island, taking in the small apartment.  
  
Whiskey then. Since it was the first bottle he grabbed. Now Castiel was not drunk, he was just on the cusp of clumsy and tipsy. If he had gotten another drink, this would have been a whole different story.  
  
Placing the glass on the table, he poured a generous amount for the man. He had just placed the bottle away when he heard a bit of laughter.  
  
“How the tables have turned,” Looking behind him, he watched Dean take a small sip of his beverage. “How I was pouring you a drink and now the roles have switched,” Dean answered Castiel's confused look.  
  
Making an ‘Oh’ face, Castiel walked around the counter to sit at one of his bar stool seats.  
  
An awkward silence fell between the two as Dean finished his drink and Castiel sat there staring at his hands.  
  
“Well, I hope you feel better,” Dean started after a few beats of silence, standing up straight. He placed the cup on the table, his palm of his hand lying flat along the surface. Castiel stared at those hands, slowly trailing them up the arm. To the shoulder before locking eyes with the man.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat at the way the man looked down at him with hooded eyes, their bodies a mere inches from one another.  
  
It was like Castiel didn’t have control over what he did next. Later he’ll say it was the booze that made him reach out for Dean’s wrist. Keeping him there as he whispered ‘please stay’.  
  
Looking back, Castiel couldn’t blame himself for leaning forward, closing the gap between them.  
  
Followed by Dean shifting forward to stand between Castiel’s legs to deepen the kiss at the same time Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
“Bedroom,” Dean asked or stated, either way, Castiel was lost in the sensation of the man’s lips as they traveled from his lips to his neck to answer.  
  
He let out a small squeak when he was suddenly lifted off the chair, his leg institutionally wrapping around the man’s frame.  
  
“Bedroom,”  
  
Now that he was fully coherent, he gestured to the door on the other side of the room as Dean continued his assault on Cas’ neck.  
  
The trek through the door didn’t take long, Castiel having reached behind after Dean pushed him against the door to start making out. Only after the door opened, Dean made quick work to gently lay him out on the bed, covering the man below with his own body to resume the kissing.  
  
Rubbing their clothed needs together, moaning from the restriction of their pants, yearning for the friction.  
  
Dean only stopped the kiss to get up, pulling his shirt over his head while Castiel quickly unbuttoned his. The two met in the middle after both having completely undressed. Cas on his knees to meet Dean who was still standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help himself, feeling the man’s throbbing cock as it rubbed against his stomach. He brought a hand up, wrapping his fingers around the thickness as the tip dripped with precum.  
  
Dean breathed into the kiss, bringing both hands to cup Castiel’s face to deepen the kiss.  
  
Castiel loving the breathy sighs into the kiss as he changed his pace as he stroked the man.  
  
He whimpered when Dean pulled away, only to find the man’s thumb before him. He took the digit into his mouth, moaning as he sucked it down. He looked up to the man as he stared down, lust blown eyes, mouth parted as he watched Castiel.  
  
“On your back,” Dean commanded softly, “Head off the bed,” And Cas did as he was told, rolling onto his back, looking up at the man as he towered over him. The man’s stature towering over him, his dominating appearance causing his own need to stand at full attention.  
  
He watched Dean’s arms move, hands finding Castiel’s chest as he smoothed over one nipple to the next, rubbing over his cock. Sighing into the man’s touch, feeling the goosebumps as he let the man’s cock caress the side of his face.  
  
“Open up,” and Cas did, allowing him to slowly ease himself farther into Cas’ mouth. He breathed in and out of his nose as he slipped further in.  
  
He almost groaned when the man slid out just before he reached his throat, sliding in and out, just out of reach of where Castiel wanted him to go.  
  
Reaching up and behind him, placing his hand on the man’s thigh, encouraging him to move forward, deeper. He heard the man above him moan low in his throat after he was able to fully sheath himself. Castiel breathing evenly, relishing the pinch on his nipple, the feel of a hand on his neck in a gentle hold.  
  
It didn’t last much longer, as Dean pulled out with a shaky breath, kneeling down to kiss him. It was wet, all tongue, messy and Castiel loved it.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Dean questioned, staring Castiel in the eye, despite looking at the man upside down.  
  
It might have been the alcohol. Of course, the adrenaline and hormones could be affecting him enough to make him nod.  
  
He helped Castiel sit up, moving away as he sat on the edge of the bed. Watching the man pick up something from the floor, turning towards him with it in his hands. His tie.  
  
Nodding his hand, making the connection, he allowed Dean to tie it around his head successfully covering his eyes.  
  
“Ah-” Castiel gasped out, feeling the slight pinch to his nipple before smoothing over his chest. Feeling lips to his neck as the hands traveled farther south, his heart beating rapidly at the attention. When his hands found Castiel’s fully erect need, he nearly came at the firm grip.  
  
“Does it feel good,” Dean whispered into the crook of his neck, his hand starting to stroke Castiel at an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
“Y-yes,” he stuttered out, moaning when Dean took his right nipple into his mouth.  
  
Castiel leaned back on his hands, head rolling to the side as he let out a content sigh.  
  
“On your knees,” he heard him murmur into his ear, disrupting his thoughts, the hands disappearing from his body. He obediently did as he was asked.  
  
He felt hands on his ass, gripping, squeezing and spreading him just as he felt something wet tracing around the rim of his hole. Pushing just past the muscle, repeating the motion over and over, Castiel feeling the hum from the man as he lapped around his hole a couple of times.  
  
He felt a small smack to his ass causing him to bite his lips, letting his head hang when another followed closely behind.  
  
It was enough of a distraction that he didn’t feel the finger slip in. A kiss to his shoulder surprised him when another finger slipped in.  
  
“Condoms?” He asked a moment later, Castiel almost missing it from the pleasure of those strong fingers pumping his dick and the fingers pushing deep within him.  
  
“Dresser,” he said with a sad sigh when the hands disappeared. The sound of a drawer opening, a pause then the sound of some shuffling.  
  
“No wonder I was able to slip in three fingers in so easily,” He heard Dean say, breaking the silence. Castiel felt something touch his back, his heart jumping at the realization.  
  
In the drawer where he keeps his condoms, is also the place he keeps his lube and dildo.  
  
“You don’t mind, do you,” He was about to answer, having suddenly become distracted by the sound of the cap opening and the dildo being placed near his hole.  
  
He hummed in agreement, feeling the cold tip press just at the entrance of his hole.  
  
He yelped in surprise at the smack to his ass.  
  
“Verbal responses only,”  
  
“Y-yes, sir,” not sure where the ‘sir’ came from, but grateful when he felt the tip pressing just past the ring of muscle.  
  
“So beautiful,” he heard Dean’s voice praise in awe when Castiel felt the toy slip in easily, taking the length deeper and deeper.  
  
Gripping the sheets as Dean continued to toy with him, changing speeds from fast to an agonizingly slow speed that made him whine in the back of his throat, his body pushing back to meet the thrusts faster. He received a smack to his cheek in retaliation.  
  
“I didn’t say you can move,” He heard Dean’s voice scolded, no real anger, just warning.  
  
Limbs shaking as the man continued his slow rhythm once again, feeling a hand grasping his weeping cock at the base in a firm grip.  
  
“Can’t have you finishing so quickly,” Dean murmured near his ear, feeling a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
 _‘When did he get so close?’_ Castiel thought in a haze of lust as the man continued the path along his spine. Kissing and nipping his way down, startling Castiel once again when he felt the stinging to his ass again.  
  
“You ready for my Cock,” Dean questioned right as he pulled out the Dildo, Castiel containing his whimper at the sudden empty feeling.  
  
“Yes,” Was all he managed, feeling the man’s cock rubbing along the cleft of his ass.  
  
“Yes, what?” Castiel bit his lip when he felt the tip at his entrance before it moved back to its rubbing motion along his ass.  
  
“Yes, sir,” He wanted to cry in happiness when he was rewarded with Dean’s cock at his entrance, slowly pushing through the ringed muscle. The stretch only burned slightly as he adjusted to the man’s size. Biting his lips, a moan escaping as his body accepted inch after inch of Dean's length and girth. He let out a strangled gasp when he could feel the man fully sheathed within him  
  
He felt Dean let his cock free to replace his hands-on Castiel’s hips as he slowly pulled out and pushed just as slow back in.  
  
Castiel’s head dropped low as the thrusts became faster, the grip on his hips tightening, the grunting and moaning from the man above sending shivers down his spine. He could feel his own cock straining as it bobbed from the force.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean moaned out behind him.  
  
He had to breath. In through his nose and out through his mouth.  
  
Of course when he heard the deep voice of Dean commanding him to cum, he didn’t need to be told twice. His body shuddering from coming so hard.  
  
The man’s hips stuttered behind him, Castiel humming when he could feel the man’s cock throb inside him as he panted in between each spurt.  
  
Castiel’s own having hit his chest and bed sheets. He shuddered when he felt Dean slide out, already missing the feeling of being full.  
  
He felt the blindfold lift from his face, his eyes adjusting to the dim glow of his table side lamp; hearing the sound of light switch flicking on.  
  
“Lay down,” Dean urged gently, easing him down onto the bed and onto his back. Sighing in content at the feel of the warm cloth running over his body, wiping up the mess, watching the man as he took care of cleaning up. Letting Castiel’s body relax from being in one position for so long.  
  
He groaned at how satisfied he felt, wanting to pull the blankets over himself and fall into a deep slumber when the sound of clothes rustling alerted him to the Dean’s movement.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw the man next to his bed, kneeling down making eye contact with him.  
  
“Do you need anything?” Dean’s voice whispered, a hand reaching out to caress the side of his face.  
  
Castiel leaned into the touch, the hand was warm and it made his heartache for more contact. He simply shook his head in response, not realizing it would cause Dean to stand with a smile on his face.  
  
“Stay,” he whispered just before Dean could turn away, realizing he was leaving. If the pants he was wearing were any indication.  
  
He watched the man look from the door to him, contemplating. Castiel kept the man’s hand on his cheek with his own, turning to kiss the palm to gain Dean’s attention.  
  
His heart sailed as he watched the man decide, undoing the belt on his pants with one hand and pushing them down. Stepping out so he can turn to face Cas, a small smile on his face as he leaned down to capture Cas’ lips in a brief kiss.  
  
"Okay."


End file.
